The Shamutanti Hills (book)
For the hills after which the book is named please see 'Shamutanti Hills.'' ''The Shamutanti Hills'' is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson, illustrated by John Sibbick, originally published in 1983 by Puffin Books, and is the first book in the Sorcery! epic. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It was unnumbered in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14006-794-9), but is 9th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-430-5). Creation Background '''Blurb It details the beginning of the player's journey to Mampang Fortress, covering the distance from Analand to Kharé - Cityport of Traps through the Shamutanti Hills, a dangerous region occupied by a wide variety of nomads and monsters. As the first in the series this book is the easiest to complete, apart from a trap-filled Manticore lair at the very end. Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The introductory rules offer the reader a choice of a "simple" (where no magic is used and fights are run according to standard Fighting Fantasy combat) or an "advanced" game (which relies heavily on magic). *The player has a series of magic spells that can be used, each costing between 1 and 4 stamina points. *The player may also call upon the help of Libra - the goddess of justice once in the adventure (she may not be called upon again till the events of Kharé - Cityport of Traps). In calling on her the player may ask for Revitalization (restoration of skill, stamina, or luck points to their Initial level; Escape which allows you (when the text offers it) to escape a situation; or Removal of Curses and Diseases which can take place at any time and removal all curses or diseases that the player labours under at the time. Equipment List *Sword *Backpack *20 gold pieces *2 Provisions Covers and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by John Blanche. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was re-worked by Mel Grant. #Price of 4th Impression (1st Puffin printing and incorporating The Sorcery Spell Book) The first two covers were both Wraparound Cover Formast. The obvious difference in the second cover is the inclusion of coloured triangle in the top right corner, with a serated edge and the number "1" in it. This came about after the release of Kharé - Cityport of Traps which extended the series to book 2 and so numbering was introduced. The spine and backcover were almost identical to the first save that in the bottom right hand corner under the Penguin Books logo was the wording "Fantasy Game" as opposed to "Game" and in the bottom left hand corner were international prices. The writing also differed very slightly on the back cover. The first back cover, released with the original Sorcery! gamebox/slip case did not mention The Sorcery! Spell Book presumably because the book was bought in the same package as the Spell Book. The second cover specifically said "In this fantasy role-playing gamebook you may elect to become either a warrior or a wizard - the spells that will give you power are found in The Sorcery! Spell Book.", whereas the first cover said: "In this fantasy role-playing gamebook you may elect to become either a wizard or a warrior - to fight either with sorcery or the sword." This was to advertise the Sorcery Spell Book which was being sold separately. The spine also had a slight difference in that in the second cover the spine had the writing "Sorcery! 1 The Shamutanti Hills" whereas the first edition just said "The Shamutanti Hills". Illustrations Intertextual References Other Media d20 System Conversion There is a D20 System conversion by Myriador called Sorcery 1: The Shamutanti Hills. Main Characters *Alianna - Witch *Archmage *Chalanna the Reformer *Glandragor the Protector *Jann - Minimite *Proseus *Spirit of Mananka Locations *Analand *Avanti Wood *Baddu-Bak Plains *Brice *Birritanti *Cantopani *Cantopani Gate *Chalmoe River *Chawberry Wood *Cloudcap Mountains *Daddu-Ley, the Copperstone Caves *Daddu-Yadu, the Croaking Caves *Dhumpus *Femphrey *Forest of the Snatta *Gallantaria *Glandragor's Tavern *High Xamen *Ilklala River *Jabaji River *Kakhabad *Kakhabad Sea *Kharabak River *Kharé - Cityport of Traps *Klatta-Bak Steppes *Kristatanti *Krooe River *Lake Ilklala *Lake Lumlé *Lea-Ki *Lendleland *Low Xamen *Lumlé River *Mampang Fortress *Mauristatia *Nagomanti River *Outpost Settlement *Ruddlestone *Schanker Mines *The Baklands *The Shamutanti Hills *The Zanzunu Peaks *Tinpang River *Torrepani *Vale of the Elvin *Vanti-Bak Wastes *Vischlami River *Vischlami Swamp Further Notes *20 endings, plus death by stamina loss or bad luck. *The Sorcery! series originally began publication under the main Penguin Books brand rather than the Puffin imprint. *''The Sorcery Spell Book'' was originally a separate, small book that came boxed with The Shamutanti Hills, and was not incorporated into the main gamebook till the first publication by Puffin under the Adventure Gamebooks banner. When it did so the illustrations were excluded, making a return when the book was re-issued by Wizard. See Also *''Appointment with F.E.A.R.'' *''Clash of the Princes'' *''Creature of Havoc'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-playing Game'' *''House of Hell'' *''Sorcery!'' *''Starship Traveller'' *''The Citadel of Chaos'' *''The Riddling Reaver'' *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' External Links *Character Sheet 1 Category:Sorcery 1 Entries Category:1983 books 09 01